Alicia's First Crush
The 7th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Howlana's Anniversary Synopsis When Alicia gets a crush on Ben, her best guy friend, Alana and Anna begin to meddle. Transcript On a morning in March, Alicia was headed to her classroom alongside her best friend, Ben. Alicia: Isn't this great? Today WE'RE lunch buddies! Ben: And for the rest of the year, I hope. Alicia: Right? They entered the classroom and sat down at their desks. Alicia's teacher, Mr. Alvarez had an announcement. Mr. Alvarez: Everyone listen up! The entire class turned to him. Mr. Alvarez: We are going to do a fun assignment today! Alicia began to look intrigued. Mr. Alvarez: You all will partner up with your lunch buddy and do a picture book about them. Include things they're into, their family, and what they like to do. Alicia whispered to Ben. Alicia: I got this in the bag. We've known each other forever! Ben: Right? During lunch, Alicia and Ben sat together and prepared their assignment. Alicia: This will be so easy! I know everything about you! Ben: Not everything. Alicia: I don't? Ben: I've never spent a night away from home. Alicia: Really? That explains why you always went home early after every playdate. We never had one sleepover. Ben: Right. As Ben was telling Alicia more about himself, Alicia couldn't concentrate. Everything about him made sense. Heck, she even understands how Alana always feels around Howie. Like everything inside her was nice and warm. After school, Alicia still couldn't stop thinking about Ben. She arrived home with a big smile. Alana and Anna noticed this. Alana: Soooooo... How was your day? Alicia: Why do you wanna know? Anna: You have this huge megawatt smile! Alicia: Right. Alicia blushed. Alana: You like someone. Is that it? Alicia looked shocked. Alicia: How'd you know? Alana: Because I looked this exact way when I first started dating Howie. Anna: She knows these things. I'm so excited! Our little one has her first crush! Alana: Who is he? Alicia: Ben. Anna: Your best friend? Alicia: I know. It's lame. I don't even know if he feels the same way. Alana: Well. We wanna help you. Anna: Yep! We're great at attracting guys. Alicia: Okay, hold up. Alana, you only have dated ONE guy...and Anna, you've NEVER had a boyfriend. So, I don't know if you're really qualified to- Anna: Do you want our help or not? Alicia sighed. Alicia: I guess so. Just don't do anything too- Alana dialed up Ben's number. Alana: Here's your big chance. Talk to him! Alana handed her phone to Alicia. Ben (on other line): Hello? Who is this? Alicia started to look nervous. Alicia: Greetings, Ben. Ben (on other line): Alicia? Is that you? Alicia: Uh... Yeah. Ben (on other line): Are you calling about the project? Alicia: Uh. Uh. Uh... Alicia had a sheepish grin. Alicia: Yeaaaahhh... Ben (on other line): Great! Because I need help thinking of MY picture book about you. Can I come over? My parents said I could. Alicia (nervously): Yeah. Suuuure. Ben (on other line): Great! I'll be right over! Alicia hung up the phone and started sweating. Alicia: Ugh...Look what you made me do! I can't talk to him again! Alana: Well, that's why we're going to help. Anna: Yeah. We're there for you, sis. Alicia nodded and grinned as Alana and Anna left. Alicia: That's what I'm afraid of... A while later, Ben showed up. Ben: So I figure we'd work in the living room. And all around the house. You know, get a feel of everything. Alicia: Great. Also, I gotta go to the bathroom. Alicia ran off. Alana and Anna stopped her. Alana: Where are you going? Alicia: I have to tinkle. So if you'll excuse me... Anna: Nice try. We know Ben's here. Alicia: So? Alana: We'd like to speak to him. Alicia: Oh really? Anna: Don't worry. We won't be embarrassing. Just go do your business. Alicia rolled her eyes. Alicia: Fine. But I'm trusting you. Alana: Yay! Alicia left. Alana and Anna went over to Ben. Alana: Soooo...how are you and Alicia doing? Are you still friends? Ben: Yeah. I guess so. She's been acting strange all day. Anna pushed Ben slightly. Anna: That's cause she likes you! Ben: Really? I mean, I like her too. But only as a friend, you know. Alana: No. She doesn't just LIKE you... Anna: She LOVES you! Alana: It's the cutest little puppy love I've seen all day! Ben started to look uncomfortable. Ben: Really now? Because Alicia and I have to work on a project for school. Alana: Ooooo! A project? About what? Ben: Please. I don't know when Alicia will be back so she can help me with the picture book, but I don't need- Alana: Oh? A picture book? Maybe we could help! Anna: Yeah. We did this assignment back in kindergarten. Ben: That isn't necessary. You see, I was just working with Alicia. Alana: Very well. May you two have lots of fun together. Anna: Yeah! I can't WAIT for the wedding! Ben looked scared. Ben: WEDDING? Alana: Oh. Well, not until like, 20 years from now. Ben looked even more scared. Ben: I gotta get outta here! He grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the house. Alicia came out of the bathroom and noticed this. Alicia: What was that about? Alana: I don't know. I think Ben is REALLY excited to work on your little project at his house. Alicia: Yeah. Sure. Alicia didn't believe them one bit. But she was willing to play along for now. The next day at school, Alicia went up to Ben. Alicia: Ben, I must confess something. Ben: You have a crush on me? Alicia: How'd you know? Ben: Your sisters told me. Yeah. I'm flattered, but I think of you as just a really good friend. No hard feelings. Right? Alicia turned away and started to cry. Alicia: No. I have to go. Alicia ran away crying and went to the girl's room. Alana and Anna happened to be in there by the mirror. Alana: Alicia? Alicia stopped crying and looked furious. Alicia: IT WAS YOU! Anna: What are you talking about? Alicia: You two totally meddled in my relationship with Ben. Oh wait. Not much of a relationship, actually. Alicia sighed. Alicia: He only likes me as a friend. And I was a fool to think otherwise. Alana: We're sorry. I just wanted to help. Anna: Yeah! Having a crush is a big deal. I remember MY first crush. Alicia: Yeah? Anna: Okay, so that was a bad example. He asked me out, but didn't even show up to our date. Alana: The point is, we want you to be happy. Alicia: Well. You have a weird way of showing it. Alana: Besides. There's a ton of guys in the world. Anna: Yeah. Maybe Ben's not the right one. Alicia: You really think? Alana: Yeah. As you grow, you'll find the one for you. Alicia started to cry happy tears. Alicia: Wow! Thank you! Alicia hugged Anna and Alana. Alana: Glad we could help. Category:Episodes